


A Warm Cup Of You

by oneDAESOOn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Why cant their be a coffee shop with cute boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneDAESOOn/pseuds/oneDAESOOn
Summary: Jongin Walks Out With More Than Just a Caramel Frappe. He Wasn't Expecting The Barista To Be His Second Purchase.





	A Warm Cup Of You

**Author's Note:**

> We Actually Created This Waaaaay Before "Universe" made its appearance. So it won't be exactly accurate per say but...it is a coffee shop au.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Lining up at the coffee shop, Jongin glances around, eyes stopping at the cute barista making patterns with the coffee froths behind the counter. He can't help but be mesmerized by the dark hair that sits just above his eyebrows and how he slightly clenches his face as he concentrates on making the perfect picture. With a white button up shirt and sleeves rolled back complimenting his fair skin, Jongin finds himself staring more than socially appropriate.

Time slowly passes as the cashier continues to take orders. Not realizing that he had zoned out, Jongin finds himself dumbstruck when the girl behind the register glares at him; a tired 'excuse me' escaping her lips. It probably wasn’t the first time she had said it. “One Caramel Frappe..t-takeaway please' he says sheepishly, playing with a stray bang that hangs in his eyes.

'Nameeeee' the girl behind the register says in an exasperated tone. 'J-jongin...Kim Jongin.' he says. The last bit more of a whisper because his breath gets taken away as he glances to the side just in time to see the young barista smile.

Taking a quick glance at the barista’s name tag, he covers his soft smile with his hand. 'Kyungsoo' is boldly embroidered on his left chest pocket. Jongin lets the name roll around on his tongue as he goes to stand over in the waiting area, finding a spot where he can secretly continue to look at the boy called Kyungsoo.  


However, it doesn't take long for Jongin to work out his favorite parts of the boy. His eyes. GOD DAMN! They were gorgeous, round and endearing. Of course, those weren’t his only divine feature. His smile. It always reached his eyes when he handed over his creations to the customer with great care. Jongin gulps down nervously as the barista glances over to him.  


“Caramel Frappe for Jongin. A Lim Jongin” his voice was low and Jongin would be lying to say that it wasn't attractive as hell. Never mind the fact that his name was wrong, he probably would have died had it been said correctly.  


Shuffling towards the counter, He bows his head softly, reaching out to grab his drink. But before he can reach it, Kyungsoo pulls the cup back and reaches into his pocket. Jongin watches as he takes the lid off a black marker pen with his mouth (Oh how he’d like a tall glass of those) and scribbles something on to the cup. He smiles at his work before handing the warm drink back to him. Jongin didn’t expect Kyungsoo to lift his head. Making eye contact with the small boy on the other side of the counter, he feels like he could most definitely melt on the spot.  


'Thank...you' he manages to mutter out awkwardly as he grabs the cup, his fingers brushing against the barista and making Jongin’s heart race just a little bit too fast.  


He musters up his best smile and turns the warm cup in his hands to see his name spelled “Lim Jongin.” Above the crossed out Lim, is “Kim” spelled out in perfect script. Jongin can't help but laugh out loud and he looks up, a little braver now and says 'Thank you Kyungsoo, have a lovely day.'  


The boy seems a little taken back, but his face molds into a big smile, with his lips parting to show his teeth. 'See you later Jongin, I hope to see you again soon.'  


Jongin leaves the shop with a rather large grin plastered on his face. Feeling a little disappointed, he was secretly hoping that Kyungsoo had scrawled his number instead of fixing his name. Just outside the shop, Jongin lifts off the lid of the coffee to let the drink cool, when he notices the froth on it is not a picture but instead numbers and letters. A phone number is neatly written and a small cursive 'call me' sits near the bottom.  


He smiles to himself before glancing back into the store. Kyungsoo looks back up and puts his hand out to his ear like a phone and mouths 'Please' as he puts his hands together as if he is praying. Jongin bursts out laughing on the street and people stare at him. But he doesn’t care. He stares back at Kyungsoo with the biggest smile and nods his head, his bangs jumping up across his forehead. 'Okay' Jongin mouths to him and Kyungsoo smiles back before rolling his sleeves up and getting back to work. Jongin quickly takes a photo of the phone number and saves his name into his contacts, hopeful that when he calls, later tonight that he can learn more than just his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Greatly Appreciated!!


End file.
